Our Secret
by Cheesecake Vega
Summary: Akan tiba waktunya kita saling berpegangan tangan dan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa kita saling memiliki. GS. ChanBaek. #614everWithChanbaek. Happy chanbaek day


Disclimer: EXO owned by SM Entertainment and their parents, I only have this 'gaje' story

Warning: GS, OOC, Typo, full of gajeness, disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu Secret Love Song dari Little Mix. Bacanya abis buka puasa aja ya, ada beberapa scene yang menjurus ke T+. #614everWithChanbaek

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Our Secret**

 **A ChanBaek FanFiction**

 **Dedicated for ChanBaek day**

 **©Cheesecake Vega**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Why can't I hold you in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours._

Lantunan lagu _Secret Love Song_ mengalun menemani tegukanku untuk yang kesekian kalianya pada sebotol soju di hadapanku, tak terasa pula aku sudah menghabiskan satu botol penuh. Untuk ukuran _yeoja_ , toleransiku terhadap alkohol cukup tinggi jadi sebotol soju tak akan berpengaruh sedikitpun.

Senyuman miris terukir di wajahku, ingin rasanya kukutuk siapapun yang telah menciptakan lagu ini. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat sebuah lagu yang amat sangat mirip dengan kisah hidup seseorang? Benar, kisahku sendiri. Miris bukan?

Tanpa harus kuperjelaspun kalian pasti tahu seperti apa kisahku apabila mengerti makna dari lagu ini. Seperti itulah kisah cintaku, tak pernah ada yang tahu hubungan apa yang kumiliki dengan seseorang yang selama ini kuklaim sebagai sahabat. Topeng persahabatan sukses menghapus berbagai spekulasi hubungan kami, tapi mereka tak pernah ingat bahwa tak pernah ada persahabatan sejati antara _namja_ dan _yeoja_.

 _Namja_ itu adalah Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang kukenal secara tak sengaja di festival kampus. Saat itu dia yang mempunyai sebuah _band_ diundang pada acara festival tahunan di departemenku. Sebagai seorang MC sudah pasti aku harus menjamu tamu sebaik mungkin, dan dari sanalah kisah kami dimulai.

Aku merasa nyaman dengan semua sikapnya, dia orang yang mudah berinteraksi dengan orang baru dan aku yang menyukai lelaki tipe lelaki humoris tentu saja bisa dekat dengan mudah. Pada awalnya kami hanya sering bertukar pesan, makan siang bersama, dan kadang dia bercerita tentang kekasihnya. Benar, dia telah mempunyai kekasih bernama Do Kyungsoo. Chanyeol bilang Kyungsoo berbanding terbalik denganku, aku yang sedikit pecicilan sedangkan Kyungsoo sosok yang penuh _manner_ , aku yang tak bersahabat dengan dapur dan Kyungsoo bagai Chef profesional, aku yang tak pernah bisa diam dan Kyungsoo yang anggun bak puteri raja, aku yang menginginkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang memiliki Chanyeol.

Hingga malam itu tiba, aku yang sedang bersiap untuk tidur terbangun kembali mendengar bel apartemen berbunyi. Ketika kubuka, Chanyeol datang dan langsung memelukku. Aku tahu dia sedang dalam kondisi sangat sadar karena tak tercium bau alkohol di tubuhnya. Lima menit kami berpelukan akhirnya kulepas secara paksa, aku hanya penasaran apa yang telah terjadi padanya maka dari itu kutuntun dia ke sofa dan meminta menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Chanyeol yang biasa tersenyum, menitikkan air mata. Menambah kadar penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

 **Flashback**

"Chanyeol- _ah, museum iriya_? _Wae Ureo_? _Apha_?" tanyaku, keadaannya sangat menyedihkan.

" _Apha, neomu apha, nae maeume neomu apha, oetteohgaji_ Baekhyun- _ah_?" jawabnya lirih masih dengan deraian air mata.

" _Museun iriya_? _Malhae bwa, palli_!"

"Aku sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo, aku sudah mengkhianatinya," terangnya sambil kembali memelukku, " _Igeo eotteohge_?"

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau berselingkuh?" kucoba bertanya sehalus mungkin, aku tak ingin semakin menyinggungnya. Tangisannya mulai mereda, hanya ada isakan kecil dan pelukannya yang semakin erat pada pinggangku.

" _Dareun yeoja johahae_ ,"

Bagai merasakan sakit hatinya Kyungsoo, akupun merasa sesak. Entah sejak kapan perasaan sebagai sahabat ini berubah menjadi rasa yang lain. Keposesifan mulai merasukiku, tak rela harus membagi lagi _namja_ dipelukanku ini dengan yang lain, cukup dengan Kyungsoo.

" _Dareun yeoja_? _Nugu_?" tanyaku lirih, masih tak siap mendengar kejujurannya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia melepaskan pelukan eratnya, matanya menatapku dalam. Semua emosi bagai berkumpul di mata bulatnya, sangat tampan.

" _Neo_ ,"

" _Jangnan anya_!"

" _Ani, jinjja neo_ , Byun Baekhun,"

Seketika itu juga aku membeku, semuanya terasa sangat tiba-tiba. Apa aku harus senang atau merasa bersalah aku tak tahu, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Chanyeol sampai menangis, ternyata seperti ini rasanya menyakiti seseorang, dan tanpa terasa akupun menitikan air mata. Entah itu air mata kebahagiaan atau rasa bersalahku pada Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun- _ah mianhae_ , aku tak bisa mengontrol perasaanku sendiri. Akupun tak menyadarinya, semuanya terjadi begitu saja,"

Air mataku semakin banyak keluar, dulu aku selalu berpikir mungkin akan bahagia apabila Chanyeol bisa membalas perasaanku, tapi nyatanya kenapa sakit sekali? Bagaimana bila Kyungsoo mengetahui ini semua? Apakah rasa sakitnya akan sama atau lebih dari yang aku rasakan? _Mianhae_ Kyungsoo- _ya_.

" _Uljima_ , ini salahku yang tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku padamu. Kau tak berhak meneteskan air mata untuk _namja_ tak berpendirian sepertiku. _Jebal uljima_ , kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah,"

" _Ani_ Chanyeol- _ah_ , seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu juga Kyungsoo. Aku yang terlebih dulu berharap mendapatkan persaaan lebih dari teman darimu, _mianhae_ ,"

Dan dari sanalah semua dosa itu bermula, yang awalnya kami ketakutan akan saling menyakiti tapi akhirnya ternikmati.

Ingatan akan malam itu membuatku kembali menitikan air mata, walaupun kami bahagia dengan keadaan saat ini tapi tetap saja ada satu pihak yang tanpa kami sadari akan sangat terluka. Aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, dan setiap itu pula aku tak mampu menatap mata tulusnya. Aku takut akan membongkar rahasia yang selama ini kututup rapat dengan Chanyeol, aku takut tiba-tiba menangis dan meminta pengampunan padanya.

Untuk sebagian orang, bermain dibelakang kekasih resmimu mungkin sangat menyenangkan bahkan ada yang menganggapnya sebagai sebuah tantangan. Tapi tidak untukku dan Chanyeol, ini seperti siksaan dan hukuman akan dosa yang kami perbuat pada Kyungsoo. Terkadang aku selalu merasa tak pantas disejajarkan dengan Kyungsoo, dia tidak hanya cantik luar, tapi hatinyapun sangat lembut, aku yakin hanya iblis jahat seperti akulah yang sanggup menyakitinya.

Bukan sekali atau dua kali aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri ini semua, tapi Chanyeol selalu mengingatkan akan perjuangan kami untuk memperjuangkan satu sama lain. Mungkin memang ada pepatah mengatakan bahwa mencintai bukan berarti harus memiliki, tapi Chanyeol berkata itu hanya untuk orangorang pengecut, cinta sesungguhnya harus dipertahankan dan diperjuangkan.

.

.

Getaran ponsel di saku celana membangunkanku, sepertinya semalam aku tertidur di sofa. Itu memang salah satu kebiasaanku saat mabuk, selalu tertidur tanpa kusadari dimanapun berada maka dari itu Chanyeol selalu melarangku minum di tempat asing terlebih tanpa ada yang menemani.

Kurogoh ponsel yang masih bergetar, ternyata Chanyeol yang menghubungiku.

" _Yeoboseo_ ," jawabku serak, kentara sekali aku baru bangun tidur.

"Ireonasseo?" tanyanya, ck sudah jelas aku terbangun gara-gara panggilannya.

" _Eo, wae_?"

"Bukankah kau ingin dibuatkan lagu untuk _project_ akhirmu? Cepatlah bersiap, tiga puluh menit lagi aku menunggu di lobby apartemenmu"

" _Arasseo_."

Seketika aku ingat tugas akhirku, aku memang mengambil _major_ musik sehingga tugasku tak akan jauh dari composing dan arranging lagu. Beruntunglah aku mempunyai 'sahabat' seperti Chanyeol yang pekerjaan setiap harinya bergelut dengan kedua hal tersebut.

Aku memang berjanji akan menemaninya membuat lagu untukku di studio miliknya, selain itu hari ini adalah jadwalnya berlatih band jadi semakin pagi akan semakin baik.

.

.

Studio milik Chanyeol memang tidak begitu besar, hanya ada 2 ruangan yang masing merupakan ruang mereka berlatih band sekaligus ruangan 'bermain' Chanyeo –aku menyebutnya begitu karena dia hanya akan senang apabila telah tenggelam dengan dunia musiknya, dan juga toilet.

Aku cukup sering bermain di sini, seharian memandang Chanyeol berkutat dengan not-not lagu. Mungkin untuk sebagian orang itu adalah kegiatan yang membosankan dan sangat _wasting time,_ tapi bagiku dan Chanyeol ini adalah satu-satunya waktu kami bisa bersama seharian tanpa orang curigai. Aku akan beralasan mempunyai tugas dan membutuhkan tempat untuk berlatih, yang untung saja di sana ada sebuah piano yang bisa aku jadikan alibi.

Seringnya kedatanganku ke studio ini membuatku cukup dekat pula dangan _bandmate_ Chanyeol, mereka orang-orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Walau terkadang kelakuan mereka cukup _random_ , tapi itu bisa menghiburku terlebih ketika Kyungsoo datang mengunjungi Chanyeol juga. Tapi Kyungsoo tipe orang yang cukup sulit bergaul dengan orang baru, sehingga tak ada satupun dari teman Chanyeol yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Dia hanya datang untuk melihat mereka berlatih, lalu pergi berkencan dengan Chanyeol sehingga hanya aku dan teman-teman Chanyeol yang tersisa, maka dari itulah aku dekat dengan mereka.

Sebuah nada lembut mengalun dari notebook Chanyeol, kami sedang memperdengarkan lagu yang sudah dia ciptakan sambil berselonjor duduk di lantai, di studio ini terlalu banyak alat musik sehingga tak memungkinkan untuk menaruh sofa. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol memang cukup sibuk dengan kegiatan band dan juga kuliahnya, jadi agak sulit apabila membuat lagu baru maka dari itu kami sepakat mempergunakan lagu yang telah dia ciptakan untuk tugasku.

Walaupun genre bandnya adalah _hard rock_ , tapi tidak jarang pula dia menciptakan lagu _ballad_. Aku suka dengan lagu-lagu yang dia buat, seolah mempunyai jiwa sendiri. Chanyeol berkata dia membuatnya dengan penuh cinta, sehingga rasa yang dia tuangkan bisa tergambar di lagu tersebut, entah itu benar atau hanya gombalannya saja.

" _Igeo eotte_?" tanyanya sambil memutar lagu yang cukup sendu untukku, hanya ada iringan piano dan juga petikan gitar, rasanya rangat menyayat sekali.

" _Ya_! Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika membuat lagu ini? Kenapa sedih sekali?"

"Benarkah? Berarti aku berhasil menyempurnakan lagu ini, aku membuatnya sambil memikirkanmu dan hubungan kita," jawabnya sambil menatapku, senyum miris tersungging di bibirnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak membuat hubungan kita semakin terasa salah? Aku cukup menikmati segala hal yang kita alami bersama,"

"Terimakasih untuk tidak menyerah pada hubungan kita, aku yakin suatu saat kesalahan ini akan menjadi benar, bersabarlah dan aku janji hari itu akan segera datang,"

Segera kupeluk lelaki yang saat ini terduduk di sampingku ini, semenjak berhubungan dengan Chanyeol aku memang sedikit sentimental terlebih ketika membicarakan hubungan kami. Mungkin hatiku selalu berkata bahwa ini adalah kesalahan, tapi aku tak menampik ada sebagian dari hatiku yang berkata bahwa ini benar.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukanku perlahan, membawa wajahku mendekat dan tak lama kemudian kurasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirku yang selalu menjadi candu. Chanyeol seorang _good kisser_ , dia mampu menempatkan diri kapan harus menciumku dengan penuh perasaan –seperti sekarang dan juga kapan dia menciumku dengan menggebu tanpa mengurangi keintiman dari ciuman itu sendiri. Dia selalu mampu membuatku meleleh dengan segala sentuhannya, mampu melupakan segala kekejaman dunia dan melupakan apapun di sekitar kami.

"Sepertinya aku datang di saat tidak tepat, maaf mengganggu, aku akan segera pergi," suara lembut itu seketika melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap berbalik pergi ketika Chanyeol berdiri dan akan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Jangan mendekat Chan, biarkan aku menenagkan dulu diri. Dan sebaiknya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, kita tak bisa bertemu,"

Tak ada air mata, Kyungsoo pergi dengan wajah terkejutnya. Aku rasa semua orang akan berekspresi sama seperti Kyungsoo, seorang kekasih yang sangat kau percaya ternyata berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri, itu pasti bukan hal yang mudah unruk diterima.

Satu hal yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah adalah ketenangan Kyungsoo, selain terkejut aku kira Kyungsoo akan menangis dan memaki kami berdua tapi ternyata dia pergi dengan penuh ketenangan. Ini benar-benar serba salah, apakah aku harus pergi mengjar Kyungsoo atau tetap membiarkannya pergi? Memangnya apa yang akan kukatakan apabila aku mengejar Kyungsoo? Semuanya sangat jelas, aku telah mengambil Chanyeolnya.

" _Eotteohge_?" tanyaku lirih, tak jelas siapa yang aku tanya, apakah Chanyeol atau diriku sendiri.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , tenanglah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo bilang dia ingin menenangkan diri dulu, aku sudah mengenalnya lama, aku yakin dia akan memaafkan kita," Chanyeol mulai memelukku kembali, dia memang berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja tapi aku tahu debaran keras dari jantungnya tak bisa membohongiku kalau diapun sama merasa panik.

"Kau percaya padaku? Tenanglah, semuanya akan segera berakhir," lanjutnya semakin mempererat pelukan.

Saking kalutnya diriku, aku menyadari aku tak menangis. Terlalu bingung apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya, membuat pikiranku kosong. Aku tak bisa berpikir apapun, entah apalagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

" _Gwaenchanha, gwaenchanha, nan yeogi isseo,_ " Chanyeol masih berusaha menenangkanku walaupun aku tak bereaksi apapun.

.

.

Beberapa hari terlalui tanpa ada kejadian berarti, bahkan teman-teman Chanyeol saja tidak tahu bahwa ada kejadian besar di studio mereka beberapa hari lalu. Mereka masih mengganggap aku sahabat baik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang masih kekasih Kyungsoo, karena nyatanya memang seperti itu, tak ada kejelasan antara hubungan Chanyeol dan kyungsoo.

Hari ini aku datang lagi ke studio Chanyeol, di sanapun sudah ramai dengan kelakuan _random_ Chen dan Kai yang sesekali ditanggapi sinis oleh Sehun. Dan kalau kalian penasaran dengan hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, semuanya masih sama. Chanyeol sedang melatih vokalku agar lebih cocok dengan lagu ciptaannya, dan sesekali berteriak pada temannya untuk bisa diam karena tidak bisa mendengar notasi yang kunyanyikan gara-gara kegaduhan yang mereka buat.

Ketika sedang serius mendengarku bernyanyi, sebuah pesan masuk pada ponsel Chanyeol yang merubah ekspresinya seketika. Antara terkejut, senang, gugup, khawatir dan takut menjadi satu kesatuan di wajah tampannya.

" _Nugu_?" tanyaku.

"Kyungsoo," jawabnya pelan.

"Kyungsoo _Wae_?"

"Dia mengajak kita bertemu sekarang di café depan studio, _eotteohgaji_?"

" _Gaja_! Jangan buat dia menunggu lama. Jangan sampai dia terluka lebih lama,"

" _Eodi ga_?" Tanya Chen ketika melihat kami akan keluar studio.

"Kyungsoo sedang di café depan," jawab Chanyeol, teman-temannya sudah mengerti itu tandanya mereka akan berkencan.

"Kenapa Baekhyun ikut?" gentian Kai yang bertanya.

"Aku lapar, sepertinya asik mengganggu orang berkencan," candaku menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Titip Americano satu ya," tanggap Chen yang ditanggapi juga oleh dua temannya yang lain untuk menitip minuman yang sama.

.

Kyungsoo berada di bagian pojok café sambil menikmati sepotong cake dan secangkir minuman yang kuprediksi sebagai teh. Kyungsoo segera tersenyum manis ketika melihat kami di ambang pintu café, seolah tak ada apapun terjadi senyumannya sangat tulus.

Aku dan Chanyeol duduk di depan Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum manis, senyumannya semakin membuat perasaanku tak karuan. Kenapa ada manusia sebaik dia di dunia ini? Rasa bersalahku semakin membesar.

"Kenapa ekspresi kalian seperti itu? Santai saja, aku tidak suka daging manusia asal kalian tahu," canda Kyungsoo dibarengi kekehan anggunnya.

Aku dan Chanyeol masih sama-sama terdiam, rasanya sangat canggung apabila kami berduayang memulai perbincangan dengan Kyungsoo. Tak tahu apa yang harus kami katakana dan dengan apa pembicaraan itu dimulai.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Kyungsoo, aku mengerti dia menanyakan berapa lama kami mengkhianatinya.

"Hampir tiga bulan, _mianhae_ Kyungsoo- _ya_ ," jawab Chanyeol.

Aku masih tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara dengannya, aku rasa Chanyeol mengerti itu dan dia juga perlu membereskan masalahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ternyata sudah cukup lama ya, kenapa tidak kalian katakana lebih awal? Dengan begitu aku tak perlu merasa bersalah karena menjadi penghalang kalian,"

Baik aku maupun Chanyeol sama-sama terkejut dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikiran kalau dia yang menjadi pengganggu bagi kami?

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ ,"

"Kalau kalian pikir aku tak marah, aku sangat marah, aku kecewa bahkan beberapa hari ini aku mengurung diri di kamarku. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Selama mengurung diri, aku berpikir banyak hal. Kalau orang lain tahu pasti mereka berpikir kalau aku korban di sini, tapi aku tahu kalianpun sama menderita seperti diriku karena tak bisa saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing,"

Keheningan cukup panjang dalam perbincangan kami sebelum Kyungsoo kembali menumpahkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Selama beberapa hari ini aku mencoba mengintropeksi diri, aku selalu bertanya pada diri sendiri apa yang menjadi kekuranganku sehingga kekasihku berani mengkhianatiku, tapi aku tak menemukannya. Sampai aku menyadari sesuatu, perasaan tak bisa dipaksaan dan mungkin ada susuatu dalam diri Baekhyun yang mampu menarik Chanyeol dariku, apabila itu terjadi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya berpesan satu hal, pertahankan apa yang kalian punya saat ini, jangan saling menyakiti satu sama lain lagi, cukup aku yang merasakan sakitnya, kalian harus bahagia," ungkapan perasaan itu diakhiri dengan senyuman oleh Kyungsoo.

Kalau ada yang bertanya siapa orang paling jahat di dunia ini, jawabannya adalah aku dan Chanyeol, karena dengan berani menyakiti manusia cantik berhati malaikat seperti Kyungsoo. Tumpah sudah air mata yang selama berhari-hari kutahan, aku beranjak dari kursiku dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo, kupeluk erat Kyungsoo sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Chanyeol tak berkata apapun, dia hanya memandang kami dengan senyuman walau matanya yang berkaca-kaca tak bisa berbohong seperti apa perasaannya saat ini.

" _Uljimayo_ Baekhyun- _ah_ , Chanyeol tidak suka perempuan cengeng," hibur Kyungsoo sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipiku.

"Kau juga harus bahagia Kyungsoo- _ya_ , kau harus bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang selalu membuatmu tersenyum," tanggapku padanya.

" _Geureomyo_ , aku tak akan kalah dari kalian," candanya, "Chanyeol-ah, maukah kau mengenalkanku pada teman-temanmu? Drummermu yang berkulit gelap itu sepertinya cukup seksi," lanjutnya disertai tawa.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi di meja kami hanya tawa lepas hasil lelucon Chanyeol, aku tak pernah tahu kalau dibalik sikap anggun Kyungsoo terdapat sosok yang humoris dan yang pasti sikap tegar dan tangguhnya tak akan ada yang tahu.

.

Kami kembali ke studio Chanyeol satu jam kemudian, dan satu hal yang mengembirakan adalah kami kembali dengan berpegangan tangan. Ketakutan itu mulai hilang, dan kami akan menunjukan pada dunia bahwa kami slaing memiliki satu sama lain.

.

 _I don't wanna live love this way_

 _I don't wanna hide us away_

 _I wonder if it ever will change_

 _I'm living for that day, someday_

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Happy Chanbaek day for all shipper in the world_**. Sebenernya aku gak inget sama sekali kalau hari ini tanggal 14, cuman ff ini emang udah aku ketik dari kemarin jadi sekalian aja aku bikin buat ngerayain Chanbaek day.

Ada yang tahu lagu secret love song? Aku suka banget sama lagunya soalnya gak tahu kenapa suka ngingetin ke Chanbaek bahkan ada yang bilang ini lagu kebangsaan (?)nya para kaum LGBT, dan pernah juga aku gak sengaja nemu Fanvid Chanbaek pake lagu ini, makin ngena aja deh lagunya hehehe

SatanSoo-nya aku ganti jadi angelSoo nih, kasian kalo dia jadi psycho terus. Dan akhirnya Chanbaek gak perlu backstreet lagi, semoga suatu saat nanti Chanbaek beneran confirm juga ya.

Aku gak sempet ngedit, maaf kalo banyak typo ato kata yang rancu soalnya bentar lagi tuyul-tuyul soulmate aku dateng, kalo udah ada mereka yang ada ini ff gak akan jadi-jadi di publish, secara dari semalem mereka ngericuh mulu di grup hahaha

Akhir kata, review juseyo (puppy eyes bareng Baek)


End file.
